Christmas
by magnoliasims
Summary: The Monkees visit an out of town lodge to play a Christmas show. Things take an unexpected turn for Mike. Is romance on the cards?
1. Chapter 1

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Mike Nesmith unlocked the door and pushed it open. He hurled his suitcase in and stepped in after it. He was followed by band mates Peter Tork, Micky Dolenz and Davy Jones. They set their suitcases down and took a look around. The Monkees had been invited to play at a Christmas Eve party at a mountain resort in a place called Mount little rock, a small village in the mountains. The guy who was holding the party had offered The Monkees a cabin to stay in and told them they could stay for a Christmas vacation.

"Wow! This place is great" Micky exclaimed, turning in a circle a couple of times to get a good look at the place.

It was a typical log cabin. The first room you came in to was a spacious lounge with various pieces of furniture, it was warm and cozy with a roaring fire in the corner, which pleased Mike, it was snowing outside and he was glad to be inside and in the warm. The kitchen was through a door to the left and there were some stairs to the right that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. They had shot fingers on the way up to see who would share with who in the bedrooms and it turned out to be the same as usual, Peter and Davy in one room, Mike and Micky in the other.

"I hope Mr. Schneider will be okay, I still think we should've brought him with us, I don't like the idea of him spending the holidays alone" Peter said walking over and joining Mike by the fire, so he could warm his hands.

"He'll be okay Pete, Mrs. Purdy is gonna look in on him, he didn't mind us leaving him" Davy told the bassist

"Yeah I know" Peter said "But I still don't like it"

"It's not decorated though," Micky said, as if Peter and Davy's conversation had never happened and he was still continuing with his previous statement. He was still turning in a circle taking in all the features of the room.

"We'll get a tree later Mick don't worry" Mike told him "We'll get this place decorated real nice, but for now let's go get somethin' to eat I'm starvin'" So the Monkees left the cabin and went in search of the dining hall. They soon found it and were able to get quite a lot of food for a relatively small amount of money, which was good because Micky had managed to shovel most of it before they sat down.

"Got any ideas for a set list yet, Mike?" Davy asked when they had found an empty table and sat down.

"Not yet shotgun but I think we should learn a couple Christmas songs `Winter wonderland' `The Christmas song' `Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow' stuff like that" Mike suggested

"Yeah groovy idea" Micky said in between mouthfuls "But what's `The Christmas song'?" He asked

"You know, the one that goes `Chestnuts roastin' on an open fire, Jack Frost nippin' at your nose'" Mike told him, singing the lines to the song.

"Oh yeah I know" Micky replied shoving another mouthful of food into his mouth

"You have a very beautiful voice" Came a voice from behind Mike. He turned to see a young woman, with long black hair and brown eyes, smiling at him. She had turned her chair to face Mike as she addressed him

"Thank you ma'am" Mike replied, his cheeks flushed a little with embarrassment, he hadn't meant for any one else to hear him.

"My name is Lucy, Lucy Montgomery," She said offering her hand.

"Michael, Er I'm Michael Nesmith" Mike managed to stutter. Peter, Davy and Micky were quietly sniggering as they watched. They had never seen Mike stumble over his words before, especially over a girl.

"It's nice to meet you Michael, will you be staying long?" Lucy asked.

"Well...I...Er...that is we..."

"We're here for the party, we're the band, the manager hired us to play" Peter said helpfully. Lucy's eyes lit up

"Of course you are! You're The Monkees, I don't know why I didn't recognize you before. I'm the one who convinced my father to hire you; he owns this resort. I saw you playing in a little club in Malibu beach while I was there visiting friends"

"Well I guess we owe you a big thank you," Micky told her and Lucy giggled.

"You're welcome. It was no problem you guys are really good, I like your sound"

"Thank you again" Davy said, flashing one of his most charming smiles.

"You're Davy right?" Lucy asked him. Everyone stared at Lucy in surprise.

"That's right how did you know that!" Davy asked.

"I've got a friend who lives in Malibu beach. She's got a big crush on you, I hear about you all the time. That's how come I saw you guys in the first place she took me to your gig" Lucy explained. Peter and Micky rolled their eyes. Davy had a big grin on his face.

"What's your friends name?" He asked.

"Not now Davy" Micky warned. Mike wasn't paying attention to the other Monkees, he was staring at Lucy.

"So I know Michael and now I know Davy, but what about you two?"

"What? None of your friends have got crushes on us!" Micky said playfully, pretending to be offended "I'm Micky and this goofy looking fella here is Peter"

"Hey!" Peter said glaring at Micky and Lucy laughed. She looked at her watch.

"Well it's nice to meet you all but I've gotta go. My break is over but I look forward to seeing you play again and maybe we'll see each other around sometime" She said aiming her last comment at Mike. She got up "Well goodbye"

"Bye Lucy" Peter, Micky and Davy said. Mike managed a small squeak and cough and that was all. Lucy left casting a glance over her shoulder at Mike.

"Someone's got a crush," Micky said in a singsong voice, earning a giggle from Peter and Davy. Mike wasn't listening he was staring at the door Lucy had just exited through. Finally he turned back around and noticed the other three Monkees grinning at him.

"I've never seen you hung up on a girl before Michael, it's a little scary," Peter admitted.

"What girl" Mike asked innocently. Micky rolled his eyes.

"Queen Elizabeth" He replied sarcastically "Who do you think!" he added.

"So! I like Lucy, What's wrong with that?" Mike asked, reaching over and picking up Micky's sandwich and taking a bite from it. Micky was too shocked to protest.

"He's actually admitting it," He told his other two band mates.

"That's even more scary!" Peter added. Mike sighed quietly and was about to respond when Davy interrupted him.

"Hey I've just thought of something" He exclaimed excitedly "If you guys fall in love you'll be able to say I love Lucy!" he told Mike, then proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles. Micky and Mike groaned. Peter watched Davy for a moment then turned to Micky.

"I don't get it," He said.

"It's the name of an old television series I love Lucy" Micky explained.

"Oh" Peter replied. He thought about it for a moment then said, "I don't get it" Micky sighed.

"Never mind, come on let's go. Come on Romeo, you too Chuckles" He said to Mike and Davy. After getting glares from Mike and Davy, Micky led the way back to the cabin.

When they arrived Mike and Micky began unloading the instruments from the car, Davy went to check himself in the nearest mirror and Peter called home to check on Mr. Schneider.

"This is going to be great huh Mike, spending Christmas somewhere other then the pad" Micky said as they unloaded his drums ready to take inside.

"Sure is shotgun, it's nice to get a change of scenery every once in a while. Plus, we have snow! Something that would never happen in Malibu beach" Mike replied

"Yeah, I've never had a white Christmas before. Coming from California all my winters have been hot"

"After we've unpacked I'll go get permission to cut down a tree then we'll turn this into a proper Christmas" Mike told the drummer

"Groovy!" Micky exclaimed

So half an hour later Mike had gone to get permission to get a tree, Peter had decided to tag along with him so that if they were allowed a tree he could help Mike bring it back. Micky and Davy had stayed behind to set up the instruments.

"What do you think about Mike liking Lucy then?" Davy asked Micky as they assembled his drums.

"I think it's great. Lucy seems really nice. I just hope Mike does something about it though you know what he's like" Micky replied.

"That's true, so maybe we could do something about it for him" Davy suggested.

"I dunno Davy, this is Mike remember he has got a pretty good temper on him. I don't think he'd appreciated us messing around with his love life".

"Who say's he has to know? We could arrange it so it's just a happy coincidence for him" Davy said but Micky wasn't convinced.

"I'm not sure," he said "And anyway Lucy may not even like him"

"Of course she does, didn't you see the way she was looking at him, and plus no girl can resist that Nesmith charm"

"If that's true then how come he hasn't had a serious girlfriend in a while, or any girlfriend to be exact"

"There was that actress," Davy pointed out.

"What, that mad one from the answering service? She doesn't count they didn't actually date, Mike was just hung up on her" Micky said.

"That's true, what was her name again?"

"I can't remember now, Ellen something I think"

"Okay, what about April?" Davy asked.

"There's no way you can count April! We were all in love with her and anyway we gave her to Peter in the end"

"Yeah I know, I still think we should of gone three out of five on that one. I still can't walk past soap without thinking about her. I wonder if things worked out between her and that musician? Maybe I should give her a call," Davy said, his eyes starting to glaze over.

"Davy, snap out of it. You have to forget about her, we all do. That thing was nothing but a big mess," Micky told him.

"Yeah I know, anyway what were we talking about...oh yeah I remember now, can you imagine what Mike would be like if he had a girlfriend! Maybe he'd go a little easier on us"

"I don't think he's that bad, he's Papa Nez it's in his nature but I do like the idea of getting him a girlfriend for Christmas, I've been struggling with gift ideas for him"

"So shall we go talk to Lucy? See what she thought of Mike?"

"Not yet, Peter and Mike will be back with the tree soon. Let's leave it until tomorrow and then that way we can let Peter in on our plan"

"Okay sure" Davy replied.

Peter and Mike returned twenty minutes later pulling a tree behind them. Mike and Davy set it up in the lounge. Peter went in search of decorations and was thrilled to find a box full in one of the bedroom closets. Micky disappeared for a while and arrived back half an hour later with a couple more boxfuls that the local villagers had been kind enough to give him.

"Wow there are some real nice people around here," Mike said as he rummaged through one of Micky's boxes "This stuff is great," He added.

"I know, I only went out to find some spray snow to decorate the windows with and I got talking to a couple of people and told them how bare our cabin was and they gave me all this stuff! Isn't it neat!" Micky explained.

"It sure is" Peter said happily, it was really beginning to feel like Christmas to him.

"With the box that Peter found plus this lot, it should be more than enough" Davy added excitedly, peering into another of Micky's boxes.

The Monkees spent the rest of the evening decorating the tree and lounge. Micky went to work on the windows with the snow spray he'd brought and by the time they'd finished the place looked great. Tinsel and ornaments hung from every brunch of the tree, Mike had carefully hung a garland around the fireplace, strips of tinsel had been wound around the banister of the stairs and along the edge of the ceiling, Micky had decorated the windows with the stencils he had gotten with the spray. They had managed to find two sets of fairy lights, one set hung on the tree the other set Micky had put around the window to compliment his stencils. Once they had finished they all collapsed on the sofa. Micky was grinning from ear to ear.

"That's a lot better," He announced, admiring his handy work on the window.

"Yeah it's a lot more Christmas-y now!" Peter added.

"It really is" Mike replied then said, "I'm really sorry fellas but I need to go to bed, I'm beat" He told them.

"Me too" Peter told him. Davy and Micky decided to go too. They all got up and walked to the stairs. With one last look around they all went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Micky woke up and was startled to find himself not in his own bed, not even in his own room!

"Where am I!" He said starting to panic, then he remembered, "Oh yeah I know now" He said and breathed a sigh of relief. He got up and walked downstairs. Peter and Davy were in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning Mick, sleep well?" Peter asked, pushing a bowl of cereal in Micky's direction.

"Yeah I did thanks Pete, panicked a bit this morning when I forgot where I was but I had a good nights rest" He told the bassist "Where's Mike?" He added and started to pour some orange juice over his cereal.

Peter stared at him, after having lived with Micky for two years he still wasn't used to seeing him put orange juice on his corn flakes, he watching in fascination as Micky shoved a spoonful into his mouth and started munching happily. Davy shrugged.

"Dunno, he just said he was going out, he didn't tell us where" he said. Micky looked at him.

"To see Lucy?" He asked gulping down some cereal.

"Could be" Davy replied.

"We saw her yesterday" Peter told them.

"We know Pete, Davy and I were there too remember" Micky said. Peter shook his head.

"No I mean Mike and I saw her when we went to get permission to cut down the tree. Turns out Lucy was the person we needed to see, she's assistant manager here and she's very smart," He explained.

"Figures" Davy said, "Mike couldn't just fall for any old chick, he had to fall for some high powered intelligent business chick."

"Do you think this will interfere with our plans?" Micky asked Davy.

"What plans?" Peter asked. So Davy and Micky explained to Peter what they had decided.

"What do you think?" Micky asked. He and Davy were grinning at Peter expectantly waiting for him to tell them what a brilliant idea it was but Peter just stared at them.

"You're gonna give Lucy to Mike for Christmas?" He said finally. Davy nodded.

"Uh-huh, what do you think?" He replied.

"That's not very fair on Lucy" Peter told them Micky and Davy stared back at him "Well it's not" He added quietly. Davy looked at Micky.

"He's right you know, it's not fair on Lucy" He said and Micky sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right" He said and stood up.

"Where you off to, babe?" Davy asked.

"Into town, I need to find a gift for Mike" Micky told him and started to head for the door.

"Er Mick?" Davy called. The drummer turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You maybe wanna get dressed first?" Davy told him and pointed at his clothes. Micky looked down and realized he was still wearing his blue and white striped pajamas.

"Oh yeah maybe that would be a good idea" He replied and smiled sheepishly then disappeared upstairs, leaving Davy and Peter sniggering into their breakfast.

Later that morning Davy was sitting in the living room and Mike peeked in the front door.

"Hay Davy, is Peter around?" Mike asked.

"Yeah he's upstairs, why?"

"Quick! Help me hide these," He said, he disappeared for a couple of seconds then heaved in a huge grey sack.

"What's that?" Davy asked, standing up and walking over to Mike.

"They're the gifts our families sent up for Christmas. There's another one in the Monkeemobile, we need to find some place to hide them before Peter sees them" Mike explained.

"He's 22 years old Mike, don't you think it's about time someone told him the truth about Father Christmas?"

"Come on Davy, that would crush him. It's not harming anyone by him not knowing the truth, besides, do you really wanna do that to him?" Mike told him and Davy sighed.

"No of course not, I'll go get the other sack" He replied and went outside. He returned a couple of seconds later, dragging the sack behind him.

"Now where can we put these? It has to be some place Peter would never go" Mike thought out loud.

"Somewhere in yours and Micky's room perhaps?" Davy suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea we'll hid them in the closet, they've got locks on too so we can lock the door as an extra precaution" Mike told him "You go distract Peter so I can get these upstairs without him coming out and seeing."

"How am I supposed to distract him?"

"I dunno, improvise" Mike said. So Davy walked upstairs and opened the door to the room he shared with Peter. Peter was sitting on the bed and when he heard the door open he frantically tried to hide something, but when he saw it was Davy he sighed with relief.

"It's only you, I thought you were Mike," He said.

"Sorry to disappoint you" Davy replied coming over and sitting on the bed.

"No you didn't it's just I'm wrapping Mike's present and I didn't want him to see."

"Oh, so what did you get him?"

"Just a guitar strap for his 12 string, I really couldn't afford anything else" Peter said, sounding a little disappointed.

"That's great Pete! I bet he'll love it."

"You sure you'll be able to get it to Santa on time?"

"Yeah I'm sure, I promised you yesterday didn't I. It'll be no problem. Mike will find it under the tree tomorrow morning, you have my word" Davy told him and Peter grinned.

"Thank you, David," He said.

"You're welcome, you wanna hang out in here for a while, just the two of us?" Davy asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" Peter replied. After about fifteen minutes or so, Mike opened the door and walked in.

"Hi fellas what you up to?" He asked and sneaked a thumbs up to Davy which Davy acknowledged with a slight nod.

"Just hanging out" Peter replied "Where did you run off to this morning?"

"Just wanted to drive around, take a look at the place, it's real pretty " Mike told them, coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Did you see Lucy?" Davy asked. Mike stared at him.

"Real subtle Dave" He said, "Yes I saw Lucy."

"And?" Peter prompted, "What happened?" He added when Mike just looked at him.

"Nothing happened, we just talked that's all" Mike said.

"About what?" Davy asked, probing for more information.

"Normal stuff, the weather, the party, Christmas, that kinda thing."

"You didn't tell her how you felt about her then" Davy said.

"There's no point, we couldn't have a relationship she lives a million miles away. It wouldn't be logical."

"Yeah you're right, Spock!" Davy said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, which earned him a glare from Mike "It's not like you'd be happy or anything and the fact that this girl could really like you. Come on Mike you have to at least give it a try, you haven't had a girlfriend in forever!"

"Yeah forget logic, think about Lucy" Peter added.

Mike looked at them, as though he was seriously considering it but then he shook his head. "Na it's not worth it, I'm way too busy" He told them then got up and left.

"Oh sometimes he infuriates me!" Peter growled "He's always taking care of other people, when's he gonna start taking care of himself!" he said, getting up and pacing the room.

"See, that idea about getting him Lucy for Christmas doesn't seem so bad now does it!" Davy said. Peter didn't answer he just glared at him "Sorry" Davy added, hanging his head.

"I'm gonna go call Mr. Schneider" Peter said and left the room.

When Micky returned the four Monkees set about learning some Christmas songs to add to their set list for the party that evening. Lucy had given Mike some sheet music for a couple of songs but he was worried they had left it too late and would not learn them in time but he decided that they at least had to try.

Each Monkee went into a different room so they could learn their individual pieces separately at first then try putting them together and also try and learn the words. Mike had decided to sing `The Christmas Song' and Micky remarked that he only wanted to sing that one to impress Lucy because he knew she liked the way he sang it. Micky wanted to sing `Winter Wonderland' Davy chose `Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow' and Peter would attempt `Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'. When the others asked why he had chosen that one he remained very cryptic and just replied, "You'll see".

So The Monkees did their best to learn their parts and spent the afternoon and early evening putting it all together. At dinner Mike put together a set list, then after dinner they went back to practising the Christmas music. They surprised themselves by managing to pull it off but Micky soon began to get bored and announced that he was confident enough with his drum parts and that he was just going to get some fresh air for a few minutes. Mike didn't even get chance to protest, the drummer had already bolted out the door before the Texan could even open his mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Micky came bounding back into the cabin half an hour later and screeched to a halt at the sight of Peter standing in the middle of the floor.

"Pete, what on earth are you wearing?" He asked.

"You like it Mick? It's my costume for the party" Peter told him.

The Christmas Eve party at Mount Little Rock was a costume party and everyone who was attending had to dress up, including the band, something that didn't impress Mike one little bit. Peter was wearing a brown felt all in one suit, complete with hood, ears, antlers and a red flashing nose. Micky looked him up and down and walked around him a couple of times

"What are you meant to be?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Peter frowned.

"I'm Rudolf," He explained. Micky stared at him.

"Oh I see it now, groovy idea babe, now I know why you wanted to sing `Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'" Micky said and Peter nodded proudly.

"Where's Mike and Davy?" He asked.

"Mike's still putting on his costume and Davy's having trouble with his tights" Peter told him.

"His... tights." Micky repeated, raising his eyebrow again.

"I got a ladder in one" Davy said as he came down the stairs "But it's okay, you can't see it" He added. Micky had to suppress his laughter when Davy appeared on the stairs. He was wearing a green suit that looked about two sizes too small, his trousers came just below the knee. He was wearing red and white and striped tights and green shoes that curled up at the toes and a small bell hung from the point.

"You better go get changed Mick, we'll be leaving soon" Peter told him.

"I know I won't be long" The drummer said and bounded upstairs. Davy looked at Peter.

"What are you meant to be?" He asked. Peter sighed.

"I'm Rudolf!" He said with a frustrated growl.

"Oh yeah, that's why you wanted to sing `Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'" Davy observed.

Ten minutes later Micky appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a zoot suit and blond wig. He slid down the banister and landed neatly at the bottom, then looked at Peter and Davy expectantly while they conferred then Davy said.

"Not bad, the descent was good but the landing was a little shaky."

"You almost toppled" Peter added.

"So we'll give you a 7.5 for that one" Davy told him.

"Aw come on! It was at least an 8" Micky pouted. Peter and Davy conferred again and Peter nodded.

"Okay. We'll give you an 8" Davy told him.

"Excellent, so what do you think of my costume?" Micky asked. Davy looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" He asked. Micky slouched over to him.

"You're a Yankee Doodle Dandy, and you're the rat who killed my brudder" He said, poking Davy on the shoulder with every word he said. Davy stared at him blankly.

"So. who are you?" He repeated.

"James Cagney!" Micky replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh right yeah of course" Davy said he turned to Peter and shrugged.

"It's not very Christmas-y Mick" Peter said.

"I know but I like to be different" Micky said with a grin.

"Yeah okay, so is Mike ready yet?" Peter asked him.

"Dunno, he was hiding in the closet while I was up there, I guess he wasn't ready for me to see his costume yet" Micky told him, dropping into the nearest chair and adjusting his wig that was refusing to stay on top of his unruly mop of curls. Maybe I should've worn a hat; He thought to himself.

It was another five minutes before Mike appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, cowboy boots and of course, his usual green wool hat on his head.

"Okay guys let's go," He said as he began descending the stairs.

"Hey you're not in costume!" Peter protested.

"Yes I am, I'm going as a musician," Mike said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"But you're a musician all the time Mike, the point of a costume party is to go as someone you're not" Micky pointed out.

"Okay fine, then I'm a musician with a regular pay check" He replied deadpan "Now can we get going?"

"Not yet" Davy replied walking over and taking the wool hat from Mike's head and placing it on his own

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I need a hat to complete my elf costume" Davy told him "Peter used mine to drain the spaghetti we had for dinner" He explained.

"So that's why there were green threads in my meatballs!" Mike said. Peter smiled guiltily.

"Sorry Mike" He said.

"That's okay, Pete, come on we better go" Mike said. So they left.

They arrived at the ballroom and it was while they were setting up their instruments that Peter discovered a small flaw in his costume. He had sown brown mittens to the sleeves of his suit to make his hands look like paws but he found it hard to pluck the strings on his bass and hit the individual keys on his keyboard. When he presented this problem to Mike, Mike sent Davy in search of scissors to cut the stitching. When Davy didn't return after fifteen minutes Mike had to go in search of him. He soon found him by the entrance of the storeroom talking to a young woman.

"Davy" Mike called.

"Your eyes are like cup cakes floating in a sea of sour cream," Davy told the girl.

"Davy!" Mike tried again.

"Your lips are as red and full as the juiciest cherry," Davy told the girl.

"DAVID!" Mike yelled this time. Davy jumped round in shock to find Mike glaring at him.

"Jeez Mike you didn't have yell" He said defensively "This is Ginny by the way."

"Nice to meet you Ginny" Mike said, "Did you find any scissors Davy?" He asked.

"Yeah, here they are" Davy said he walked over to Mike, gave him the scissors and turned to go back over to Ginny but Mike grabbed his arm.

"Say goodbye to the nice young lady Davy we've got a job to do" Mike told him.

"Bye Luv" Davy called as he disappeared through the door. They returned to the ballroom and Mike relieved Peter of his mittens and Peter was able to play his instruments again.

The Party was soon in full swing and Mike found himself scanning the crowd for any signs of Lucy and was disappointed when he couldn't see her.

"Don't worry Mike, she'll be here" Peter told him, as if reading his thoughts and Mike gave a small smile. After they had played for a while Mike announced they would be taking a short break, and then he jumped off stage to get a drink. He was really hoping Lucy would show up for their next set because that was when they'd be doing their Christmas medley and he really wanted her to hear him sing it. Micky bounced over to him.

"You having a good time Mike?" He asked as he started loading a plate with food from the buffet.

"Yeah I suppose" He said. He watched Micky for a second then said, "Should you be eating that? You've only just had your dinner" Mike told him.

"I know but I'm hungry" Micky replied with a grin.

"You're always hungry" Mike countered, unable to keep a smile from his own lips "Where do you put it all?" He asked. Micky shrugged.

"Dunno, must have hollow legs I suppose," He said.

"Well don't eat too much, I don't want you to get so full that you won't be able to sing" Mike ordered.

"Na don't worry it'll take a lot more then this to fill me up" Micky said, puffing out his chest smugly. Mike let out a small laugh and Micky bounced off again.

During their break, Peter was dancing away in the middle of the dance floor, Davy had disappeared completely and Micky sat happily near the buffet table talking to various people and checking out girls that walked past him. Mike was sitting quietly in the corner, he never felt comfortable at parties, except when he was on stage performing.

He almost dreaded the time The Monkees took a break because he was never quite sure what to do with himself. He wasn't going to dance that was for certain; he hated dancing. He didn't even want to try and talk to people because the music was so loud, the owner of the resort had hired a jukebox as well as The Monkees for the party so that when the Monkees took a break there would still be music, and Mike didn't fancy spending the night yelling in people's ears so he sat patiently watching the clock, willing it to make half an hour pass like no time at all. Finally he got so impatient at just sitting and watching, he decided to take a walk. When he got outside he instantly regretted his decision because it was freezing, but he went to the Monkeemobile and found his jacket sitting on the back seat so he slipped it on and sat on a bench, staring at the clear night sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it" Came a voice that jerked Mike from his thoughts. He looked over at the door and saw Lucy leaning against the door frame looking up at the stars.

"It is" He replied looking back up again "I've never seen it so clear and bright before" He admitted.

"That's the magic of Christmas at Mount Little Rock" Lucy said as she walked over to him "May I join you?" She asked.

"Of course, please do" He said and slid over to make room for her. She sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around herself, it was obvious she was cold "Here take this" Mike said, taking off his jacket and slipping it around Lucy's shoulders.

"Thank you, Michael" She said, slipping her arms through the sleeves.

"Please, call me Mike" He told her. Lucy looked at him then nodded and smiled.

"Mike" She repeated. They sat in silence for a while, neither one of them knowing what to say next. "You're not in costume," Lucy said finally.

"You either" Mike observed.

"That's the burden of being assistant manager, I have to stay looking important and approachable, what's your excuse?"

"I didn't want to look dumb" Mike told her bluntly and Lucy laughed.

"Ah yes, that's a good excuse too" She replied.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" Mike asked. Lucy looked at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am" He replied. Lucy smiled.

"I would love to, thank you Mike," She answered and Mike grinned.

"Excellent! How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas day."

"Oh yeah of course sorry."

"How about the day after that?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah that's great, I can meet you in the dining room at seven?"

"Yep that's good, I'll see you then" She told him. She kissed him on the cheek, gave him back his jacket and went back inside. Mike grinned again, this vacation was starting to turn out quite nicely for him. He put his jacket back in the Monkeemobile and went inside.

The rest of the party got a lot better for him. Everyone loved Peter's rendition of `Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer'. Sometime during the break Micky had gotten tired of adjusting his wig and discarded it completely. At around half past midnight everyone left the party.

The Monkees packed up their instruments and headed back to their cabin. Peter had a minor panic when he couldn't find his stocking, but Micky soon found it, still packed in Peter's suitcase. So with the crisis over they all went to bed. Mike's dreams that night were filled with Lucy and their date in the next couple of days, where as Micky's dreams were filled with the fat juicy turkey he would be feasting on tomorrow evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Davy was snoring peacefully in his bed when he was suddenly shaken from his dreams.

"Davy? Are you awake?" Peter whispered in his ear, Davy grunted and turned over but Peter shook him again "Davy, can we go downstairs yet?" He asked. Davy unwillingly opened his eyes and tried to focus on the clock.

"What time is it?" He asked when his sleep filled eyes refused to co-operate.

"Six fifty five AM" Peter told him. Davy sighed.

"You know the rules Peter, you can't go yet" Davy told him turning back over and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"I know, I have to wait `til seven AM," Peter said rather disappointedly "But it's only five more minutes please Davy, please!" Peter begged.

"No Peter not yet and if you keep on I'll make you wait `til half seven" Davy told him closing his eyes again and Peter stuck his tongue out at him "I saw that!" Davy said. Peter stared at him, wondering how Davy could've seen when he had his eyes closed.

Peter decided to pass the time by looking out the window. It had snowed again that night and the ground was covered in a fresh white blanket. Peter was dying to get out there and build a snowman and maybe make some snow angels. He hated waiting, this was the only day of the year he got impatient. He couldn't open the presents in his stocking because he'd already done that an hour and a half ago. He was usually a morning person anyway and if they were at home and it was a normal day he'd already be up by now preparing breakfast, but today was different. It was Christmas day and Mike had set firm rules for this day. Peter was not allowed out of his room until seven AM, if he came out any earlier Mike would not let him open any presents until the evening. So there Peter sat, by the window staring out as the sun appeared over the horizon and begun washing everything with daylight. He thought about Mr. Schneider and hoped he was okay, he thought about Mr. Babbitt and realized that he didn't know if Mr. Babbitt had someone to share the holidays with, he even realized that he didn't even know Mr. Babbitt's first name "I wonder if he's even got a first name" he mused "Maybe everyone has always just called him Mr. Babbitt". He looked at the clock again that now read six fifty nine and watched it intensely and held his breath. Finally, almost in slow motion, the numbers flicked and changed to seven AM and Peter jumped up from his seat.

"Davy look, It says seven see" Peter said picking up the clock and waving it in front of Davy's face. Davy grunted again and didn't even try and open his eyes this time.

"Okay, you can go" The Englishman said.

"Yippee!" Peter yelled and flung open the bedroom and rushed out of it. Davy sighed and tried to get up but he felt much too sleepy so decided to stay in bed a little while longer. Peter rushed downstairs and was greeted by the sight of Mike and Micky standing in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas!" they both yelled then stepped aside to reveal a pile of presents under the tree. Peter gasped and ran over to them.

"Wow! There's so many!" He said in utter delight.

"They're yours over there," Mike told him pointing, he had a big grin on his face. One of Mike's most favourite things about Christmas was seeing the complete joy on Peter's face in the morning.

"Well go on then" Micky told Peter, he was bouncing up and down with excitement, he could hardly wait for Peter to get started.

Davy came down stairs a few moments later. He watched Peter, who was sitting by the tree, happily ripping paper off anything with his name on. Then he walked over to Mike and Micky, who were sitting on the sofa watching the bassist.

"Next year one of you guys can share with him" Davy said jabbing a thumb in Peter's direction "The way he wakes you up in the morning gets more violent every year!"

"Okay" Micky agreed "One of us will share with him next year, but you'll have to be the one of us getting up in the middle of the night to lay out the presents" He added quietly so Peter wouldn't hear. Davy thought about that.

"Yeah good point, I'll share with him still" He said and Mike rolled his eyes.

"Hey aren't you guys gonna open your presents?" Peter called to them.

When all the presents had been open, Mike grabbed a black sack and began throwing all the discarded wrapping paper into it, wondering whether he should tell his friends about his date with Lucy tomorrow evening. He looked around at each of them. Peter was still sitting by the tree taking time to look at each of his presents, absolutely fascinated by each one. Davy was on the sofa, his head resting in his hand with his eyes closed, trying hard to just doze and not fall asleep completely. Micky, ever the tinkerer, was sitting in a pile of presents pulling things apart then seeing how they fit back together again. Mike smiled as he watched them and decided not to say anything to them just yet, he didn't like keeping secrets from them but this was too much of a doozy to tell them straight away.

They had a small lunch but nothing fancy because a full Christmas dinner with all the trimmings was being provided in the dining room that evening.

"Guys?" Peter said, once they had finished eating and were back in the lounge watching television "I just wanna say thanks" He said.

"For what big Peter?" Micky asked, not taking his eyes from the television.

"For everything I guess, I know it's hard for us to be away from our families on the holidays, especially for you Davy, but if we can't be home then there's no place I'd rather be right now then here with you guys. You are my family and I'm thankful for all the things we share together," He told them. Micky, Mike and Davy had turned to look at him.

"That's very kind of you to say Peter and I feel the same way" Davy told him "Being with you guys makes being so far from home a lot easier to handle because the pad at Malibu beach is my home now and you guys are the greatest friends I could ever hope for" He added. Micky gave an over exaggerated sniff.

"I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry!" He said wiping away a pretend tear "No, but seriously, ditto, I feel the same way. I love you guys like brothers and I'm having such a great time, I couldn't imagine having all these adventures with anyone else" He told them.

Mike had stayed quiet throughout, he wasn't very good at expressing his feelings, only through his song writing, but as Micky finished his speech he knew he had to say something, he did love those three guys like brothers and was so grateful he could spend Christmas with them. Peter could see the panicked look on Mike's face and he couldn't help but giggle a little.

"It's alright Michael you don't have to say anything, we know" The bassist told him.

"No it's okay Pete I do have something I wanted to say. I know sometimes I'm kinda hard on you all and I do lose my temper quite a lot of the time."

"No! You don't do you! I never noticed!" Micky said pretending to be shocked. Mike smiled and threw a pillow at him.

"Anyway, it's only because I care about you all so much, so yeah sometimes Micky's practical jokes irritate me and I wanna kill him" at that point the pillow came sailing back over to Mike "Hey! I said sometimes!" Mike protested with a smile "But I've got a good feeling about us and I know if we keep at this thing we can be huge, it's gonna be one hell of a journey and I couldn't be happier about the people I'm gonna have along with me for the ride. I love you guys too and I hope you memorize that because it's the last time you'll ever hear me say it, well out loud anyway!" Mike added with a grin.

Later that evening Micky was standing by the door practically vibrating with excitement and anticipation. This was his favourite part about Christmas, all the great food he got to eat. He hoped it would be as good as his mum's food, he was yet to find anyone who could prepare a turkey quite like his mother.

"Come on guys" He yelled "We're gonna be late" The dinner was formal so all The Monkees were dressed in suits and ties. Mike came down the stairs and after much deliberation he decided not to wear his hat.

"Calm down Micky we've got plenty of time" The Texan said as he fastened his watch then walked over to the coffee table and picked up the keys to the cabin. They had decided to walk to the dining room rather then take the Monkeemobile "Put your coat on you'll freeze" Mike ordered putting on his own jacket, that still had a faint scent of Lucy's perfume from when she had worn it the previous evening.

Micky put his on jacket then jogged over to the stairs "Peter, Davy, get a move on!" He yelled, trying his best to sound like Mike. Mike rolled his eyes.

"Yeah nice try Mick" Davy said as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where's Peter?" Micky asked.

"Looking for his tie" Davy replied as he reached the bottom of the stairs and grabbed his jacket. Micky huffed loudly.

"Check your suitcase, Pete!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Ah got it, Thanks Mick!" Peter yelled back. Micky grabbed Peter's coat and when Peter came down the stairs, shoved it at him.

"Okay great let's go" Micky announced and ran out the door. The other three looked at each other, shrugged, then headed out.


	5. Chapter 5

As the four Monkees headed to the dining room, Micky trotted a little ahead of the other three. He was already daydreaming of all the wonderful things he was going to eat. Peter, Mike and Davy walked quietly, each of them enjoying the walk and surroundings, not wanting to spoil it with unnecessary small talk. Mike felt a little excited about seeing Lucy, he knew she would be there because she had told him when they bumped in to each other the previous morning.

When the three of them arrived at the hall Micky was already there, inspecting the line of food on the table, Davy saw someone he knew and jogged over to greet them. Therefore, Peter and Mike went to find where they'd be sitting. Mike's heart did somersaults when Peter pointed out that they were on the same table as Lucy.

"Maybe it was intentional" Peter suggested "I mean she is assistant manager so maybe she got a choice of where to sit" He told the Texan.

Mike couldn't answer, he wanted to but the words got stuck somewhere between his larynx and his lips so he changed the subject.

"I'm gonna go drag Micky away from the food before he drools over it all" He said and ran off before another word could be said. Peter looked around wondering what he should do. He didn't have to wonder very long because Davy soon came jogging back over.

"Thought you'd like some company" He said and Peter smiled.

"Thanks Davy" He said, "Have you seen who's on our table?" He added, pointing at Lucy's name on the place card.

"This is going to be very interesting" Davy replied with a sly grin, he was looking forward to this a lot more now.

Mike soon returned dragging Micky behind him and the four Monkees sat down and talked with other people on his table. Lucy arrived just before dinner was served. She was wearing a simple long black evening dress with black sandals. Her hair, which was usually tied back in a ponytail, hung loose around her shoulders. She wandered around various tables greeting people and making small talk. Micky saw her first and nudged Mike who turned and looked at him and he pointed. Mike turned his head in the direction Micky was pointing and his mouth dropped to the floor. A few moments later Lucy came over.

"Hi guys," She said to the Monkees as she sat down.

"Hi Lucy, you look gorgeous" Micky told her.

"Thank you, Micky" She replied "Hello Mike" She said looking at the Texan, whose words had got stuck again and could only managed a small squeak.

"I'll translate" Davy told her "Mike just said `My goodness I have never seen such a vision of beauty in all my life'" He said, which caused both Mike and Lucy to blush a brilliant shade of red.

"Thank you, Michael" Lucy replied. Mike stared at the table, not daring to look her in the eye just yet "Did you have a good Christmas morning, Peter?" She asked. Mike had explained to her what Christmas morning meant to Peter when they had met yesterday.

"Yes I did thank you Lucy, I had a wonderful morning"

"Did Santa bring you everything you asked for?"

"Oh yes and a lot more, and you?"

"Yes, a lot more" She replied, glancing sideways at Mike.

"Ooh, ooh look, the food is coming!" Micky exclaimed excitedly jabbing Davy on the arm with one hand and pointing with the other. Lucy laughed a little. She already knew so much about these four people and she was beginning to think of them as friends, although when it came to Mike she was hoping for a lot more then friendship with him.

The food arrived and Micky started on his straight away, Davy was enjoying watching Mike squirm, Peter was looking around and grinning at all the decorations and enjoying his food and Mike was feeling really stupid. He had no trouble talking to Lucy when it was just the two of them but when the other three Monkees were around he became a nervous wreck in front of her. Lucy was just as baffled by his behaviour and wondered if she had said or done anything to upset him.

She spent a lot of the night talking to Micky, Peter and Davy getting to know them better, while Mike tended to look everywhere except at her. At one point she got so frustrated that she excused herself and went to the bathroom. Davy watched her go then turned to Mike.

"Uh-oh you've really done it now!" He said to him.

"What did I do? I haven't done anything!" Mike replied in his defence.

"Exactly!" Was the only reply he got from Davy. Mike got up from the table and went and hovered by the ladies bathrooms waiting for Lucy to come out. He got a few funny looks from women that were going in and out but finally Lucy emerged and was a little surprised to see him.

"Mike! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for you" He told her "I'm sorry if I've upset you this evening, I didn't mean to it's just a little hard for me when those three are around. I feel as though they're analysing everything I say and do when it comes to you and it makes me nervous" He admitted, the words filtering from his mouth before he had chance to think about what he was saying.

"It's okay, I understand that and I'm sorry to. I guess I was just being a little over sensitive, but I'll accept your apology if you'll accept mine" She told him.

"Of course I do."

"I'm glad, so are you still okay for tomorrow?"

"Yes I am I'm really looking forward to it."

"Me too" Lucy said and smiled. They walked back to the table, hand in hand. Davy noticed that and almost choked on a piece of turkey. Lucy swapped seats with another lady so she could sit next to Mike and the rest of the evening went a lot smoother for the both of them. Mike was saddened when the evening came to an end. He was having a really good time. He much preferred this kind of party to attend and had even danced at one point, because he didn't mind this kind of dancing. The music was soft and simple the kind you could just sway to with a partner and when Lucy had asked him to dance he didn't need much persuasion at all. He walked with her to the dance floor and pulled her close and the two of them swayed together to the music.

"Uh-oh!" Micky announced as he watched them.

"What?" Peter and Davy asked in unison.

"Papa Nez is in love" He replied with a big goofy grin on his face. Peter smiled too.

"Good" He said, turning his attention back to Mike and Lucy.

When Mike got home he went straight to bed. Tomorrow couldn't come quick enough for his liking. He couldn't wait to see Lucy again, even though he had only left her less then half an hour ago. He was finding it hard to sleep because he was so excited "That's a first" he sniggered mentally. "Mike Nesmith losing sleep over a girl! You must really like this woman;" he told himself.

"I do" He replied to himself out loud.

"Huh what?" Micky asked. The drummer had just entered the room as Mike uttered those words.

"Nothing Mick, don't worry about it, go to bed. I was just talking to myself."

"Okay, although I must tell you I'm a little worried."

"About what?"

"You, not only do you dance, with a girl, in front of other people" He said, ticking them off on his fingers "but now you're talking to yourself."

"Yeah funny" Mike replied dryly "Just go to bed and be quiet will ya, I'm trying to sleep here," he added, hoping Micky would hear the teasing tone of his voice and evidently he did.

"Sorry daddy" Micky replied and Mike smiled slightly.

Now he knew what it was like to be Peter on Christmas Eve, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sleep. The anticipation was too much for him and if he couldn't even make it through the night then he dreaded to think how he's make it through the day. The sooner it was the next evening, the better in his book.


	6. Chapter 6

When daybreak finally came, Mike got up and dressed as quickly as possible. He was up even before Peter. When Peter came into the kitchen and saw Mike there already making coffee, he stopped and stared at him. He looked behind him at the door, then back at Mike, then he walked out of the room only to return a few seconds later with a confused look on his face.

"Am I in the right cabin?" The bassist asked and Mike let out a small laugh.

"Yeah Pete you are, I just couldn't sleep is all" The Texan told him "How are your post Christmas morning blues this year?"

"Oh, they're okay, I guess. It's still a little early in morning they haven't really kicked in yet," Peter explained. He watched Mike for a second then said "So...Lucy Huh?" Then hid behind a cereal box Mike had just placed on the table. Mike smiled slightly.

"I wondered how long I'd be able to get away with that one," He said. Peter heard the light tone in Mike's voice and peeked around the box and when he saw the Texan was smiling, decided to continue the conversation.

"Things seemed to go well after the slight shaky start."

"Yeah they did didn't they" Mike replied and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Michael! You have to give me a little more then that! I'm dying to find out what happened when you went to talk to her," Peter said.

"There's nothing to tell, we just talked that's all, I explained something and apologized, she accepted, end of story."

"What did you explain?"

"Nothing in particular."

"It must've been something!"

"Jeez Pete, you've been spending way too much time with Davy! You never used to be this pushy," Mike told him. He paused and glanced at the door "Look if I let you in on a secret will you promise to quit pestering me about this?"

"Sure Mike I promise" Peter said, suddenly getting more interested.

"You can't tell Davy and Micky okay, this is strictly between me and you until I see fit to tell them" Mike ordered.

"Okay."

"Right, well I asked Lucy out on a date at the Christmas Eve party and she said yes. We're going out to dinner tonight" Mike explained. Peter's eyes lit up.

"You are! Really?" He asked Mike nodded "Oh my gosh! That's so great!" Peter said starting to get really excited.

"Hey just calm down Pete okay?" Mike warned, shaking his head and smiling at the same time. Peter was still grinning broadly when Davy walked into the kitchen. He dropped into the chair and noticed Peter. He stared at him for a moment then turned to Mike.

"What's up with him?" He asked, pouring some coffee into a cup. Mike shrugged.

"Dunno" He lied, kicking Peter under the table.

Mike tried finding things to occupy his mind all day but found it impossible to keep his thoughts on anything except Lucy. He made the guys rehearse for a couple of hours going over every song he could think of but Davy complained that his hands were killing him after continuous banging on his tambourine for hours without a break, so the rehearsal was abandoned. Then Mike decided to take a walk. He walked to reception and saw Lucy dealing with a guest and stood and watched her for a few moments through the window. Lucy noticed him. She smiled and waved. Mike felt a little embarrassed that he had been caught and smiled sheepishly and waved back then walked away. Lucy watched the window long after Mike had left it, what Mike didn't know was that Lucy was just as anxious waiting for that night as he was. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her job because she couldn't wait to see him that night. She had never felt this excited about anything, or anyone, in her entire life and she was counting the hours until seven.

Peter was finding it difficult to keep Mike's news to himself, although he had never been a snitch he was desperate to tell Micky and Davy but he had promised Mike he wouldn't and it was killing him!

Micky, Peter and Davy had dinner at around six and Micky and Davy were a bit intrigued as to why Mike wasn't eating anything. Instead he had a bath, washed his hair and shaved then spent half an hour trying to decide what to wear. His nerves were beginning to kick in now and he felt a sick feeling in his stomach, which was starting to rise into his throat. He chose to wear a simple white shirt and tie and black trousers and again opted to leave his hat behind. Finally he was ready and he came downstairs.

"I'm off out for a while guys" He said, hoping that the other Monkees would just leave it at that, but of course he should've known better then that by now.

"Where you off to babe?" Micky asked. Mike sighed mentally.

"Just out" he replied.

"You look very dressed up for someone who's going `just out'" Davy chimed in. Mike had to think quickly.

"Oh well I'm just going to the dining room and I wanted to look respectful," He said, looking at Peter and silently pleading for help but obviously the bassist didn't take the hint because he just sat and watched.

"Oh groovy" Micky said jumping up from his seat "Mind if I tag along?" The drummer asked.

"No!" Both and Peter and Mike shouted at the same time, making Micky and Davy jump.

"I mean er yes I do mind" Mike told him.

"Aw come on man, I'm hungry I need something to eat" Micky begged.

"You ate less then half an hour ago!" Peter said.

"Yeah I know but it wasn't enough I still need some more, please Mike. Come on it's not like you're going on a date or anything!" Mike suddenly looked panicked and hoped he managed to hide the look before Micky noticed it, but unfortunately he wasn't that lucky and the drummer did notice.

He grinned, "You are going on a date aren't you" He said causing Davy to become a lot more interested in the conversation then he was before.

"No" Mike said, hoping he sounded more convincing then he sounded.

"Yes you are! Papa Nez is going on a date, it's Lucy isn't it! You're going on a date with Lucy" Micky said bouncing up and down excitedly, causing Mike to get extremely irritated.

"So what if I am!" He blurted out "What business is it of yours? I'm an adult aren't I? I can do what I want," He said causing a stunned Micky to just stare at him and Mike instantly regretted his out burst.

"Yeah of course Mike sorry," Micky said quietly. Mike wanted to apologize but he stubbornly didn't, instead he grabbed his jacket and left.

"Now look what you've been and gone and done!" Davy said to Micky.

It was still a bit early for Mike to meet Lucy yet but he wanted to get there in plenty of time so he took a slow stroll, choosing to walk rather then take the Monkeemobile. He felt a little guilty about snapping at Micky but he was just so fed up of those three always wanting to know the ins and outs of his personal life and he just lost his temper. He had a rather short fuse when it came to his personal life and almost anything concerning the subject set him off, but still he had no right to shout and he made a mental note to apologize to Micky in the morning.

It was a surprising warm night considering the time of year and he stopped for a moment to look up at the stars. Until he had come to Mount Little Rock he had forgotten how beautiful the night sky could be and staring up at them made him see just how insignificant he really was. He was just a tiny speck in this huge universe and it amazed him to think he had found another human being he wanted to share that moment of time with. He chuckled as he continued to walk "You certainly are having deep philosophical thoughts this evening!" He told himself.

He reached the dining room and went in. He found a table that was visible to all entrances, so that Lucy would have no trouble finding him when she arrived, and sat down. All he could do now was wait and that's exactly what he did. He waited and waited and then waited some more...


	7. Chapter 7

Mike had been sitting waiting for Lucy for forty-five minutes and he had just decided to leave when he saw her rush in the door. She saw him and came over.

"Oh thank goodness you're still here" She said and kissed him on the cheek.

"I almost wasn't" Mike told her.

"I'm so sorry, I had to deal with the family staying in cabin 3B and they wouldn't leave my office. I finally got rid of them and then I had to go home and get changed. I'm sorry and I understand if you wanna leave."

"No of course I don't. It's not your fault, you've still have a job to do." Mike replied. He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down "What do you want to eat? I'll go get it for you" Mike offered.

"Thank you, a cheese burger and fries would be great and a soda" So Mike went and got their food and came back and set the tray on the table.

"You look amazing" Mike said which caused Lucy to blush. She hadn't gone over the top, just a simple blouse and trousers with light make-up and again her hair was loose.

"Thank you again," She said.

"At least I managed to say it this time," Mike said with a grin.

"I must be less of a knock out today then I was yesterday," She said returning the grin.

"Not at all, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

"Are you trying to embarrass me on purpose?"

"No I'm just telling you the truth," Mike told her. Lucy blushed again.

"Thank you yet again Michael" She smiled. The two of them happily sat and talked and got to know each other and they soon got on to the subject of career choices.

"What made you want to work in the hotel industry?" Mike asked Lucy.

"My Dad mostly, I've hung around this place all my life and it just seemed like a natural choice and plus I love meeting people and this job involves a lot of that, although this is only my day job" Lucy told him.

"What, do you become Superwoman after dark or something?" Mike asked and Lucy laughed.

"I wish! It would make my day job a lot easier, no I'm a writer, or at least I'm trying to be" She explained.

"Really? That's interesting how often do you write?"

"As often as possible. It's my true passion, I mean don't get me wrong I love this place but it's just what keeps a roof over my head and food in the fridge".

"So have you had anything published?"

"Not yet but I'm hoping to get some publishers to look at my work after the holidays. My brother's an editor and he's looked over my stuff, he seems pretty confident about it but I don't know if that's just because he's my brother and he has to love everything I do" Lucy said with a grin.

"Well if you ever need a second opinion I'd gladly look over it for you, I mean I'm no editor but I know what I like and I'm honest too, just ask the guys they'll tell you."

"Thank you Mike I'd like that. So tell me about The Monkees, how long have you been together?"

"A little over two years now".

"How did you all come together anyway? Davy's English, you're from Texas, how did you all end up in Malibu Beach?"

"To be perfectly honest none of us really know. It was just somewhere we all happened to be at the same time. Peter was only passing through, he's been everywhere, he's from Washington DC originally but he' s lived in Connecticut and New York, then he went to LA and was on his way some place else when he stopped off in Malibu beach. Davy came over to America to star in a Broadway musical that didn't pan out. I'm not really sure how Micky ended up in Malibu Beach, hell I never know what goes on with Micky he's kind of a loose cannon".

"So I've seen, so what about you? What made you leave Texas?"

"I wanted to be a famous songwriter. But I couldn't find any one to sing my songs, so I figured I'd have to sing them myself. I left Texas headed for the big city but I never made it, I ran out of money in Malibu beach so I was stuck there but then I met the guys and everything just fell into place."

"Wow, what a great story" Lucy said genuinely impressed.

"Maybe you could turn it into your first bestseller!" Mike suggested.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, maybe I will some day" She replied with a grin. Mike remembered something and said.

"One thing I wanted to say to you, I wanted to thank you for playing along with Peter yesterday. A lot of people find it hard to accept that a full grown man still believes in Santa but it means a lot to him so thank you".

"Don't mention it. I'm beginning to get to know you guys very well and I know how important Christmas is to Peter. He's got the kindest heart and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to it, to any of you" Lucy told him. By now they had finished their food and Lucy looked down at her plate then back at Mike "You wanna get out of here? Find some place a little less formal?" She asked.

"Yeah I'd like that. Where did you have in mind?"

"Follow me, I wanna show you something" She said and got up. Mike did the same and they left. Lucy took Mike into the mountains and they came to a small woodland area.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Mike said as Lucy led him towards a clearing in the middle.

"My brother and I used to come here all the time when we were kids, mostly to escape our mother" Lucy told him.

"Escape your mother? Why's that?" Mike asked a little confused.

"She wasn't the best mother in the world, she was very self involved, she divorced my dad a few years ago and moved to New York. I haven't seen her since she got her new face".

"Sorry? Her what?"

"She married a plastic surgeon and for her birthday last year he gave her a new face" Mike couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh I see, maybe someone should write about your life" He told her.

"It would make a very interesting novel wouldn't it. Anyway let's not talk about that, are you any good at climbing trees?" Lucy asked and Mike stared at her.

"I don't really know it's not something I've done since I was a kid" He replied a little confused as to why she would ask such a thing. "Why?"

"Look up" Lucy said pointing to the tree they were standing next to. So Mike looked and about a quarter of a way up the tree was a wooden platform "My brother build it years ago. It's an amazing view, you can see the whole resort from up there" She explained.

"Come on then let's go" Mike told her and started to climbing. Lucy giggled and followed him. When she reached the platform Mike was standing on it staring out at the view. Lucy walked over to him.

"See told ya, it was amazing" She whispered slipping her arm through his. Lucy was right you could see the whole resort from there and also a view of the mountains in every direction they looked in.

"It's astonishing" Mike told her, taking in the whole view that stretched before him.

"If you look over there you can see the ocean. Of course you'll need a really powerful telescope but it is there I promise" She said with a grin and Mike chuckled. The both cleared away the snow and sat on the edge of the platform and swung their legs over. It was a bit wet where it had been covered in snow but it didn't bother them. They talked some more and at one point Mike let out a laugh.

"Look down there" He told Lucy.

"What am I looking at?" she asked.

"See down there by the dining room" He said pointing, "There's Peter, Micky, and Davy. I think they're trying to spy on us," He told her. Lucy looked down and sure enough could just make out the three Monkees peering in the windows of the dining room and after a few minutes they saw Micky shake his head and the three Monkees trudged off.

"I think they've given up then," Lucy said with a grin.

"I'm gonna kill them in the morning" Mike said, unable to keep the amusement from his voice. They sat for a few more hours then Lucy looked at her watch.

"Wow, it's getting late huh, I guess we should be getting back," She said. Mike looked at her.

"Yeah I guess we should" He replied but neither one of them moved "In about half and hour?" He asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. When they finally decided to go, somewhat reluctantly, Mike walked Lucy back to her place. She lived in a cabin her father had given to her so she could move out of home but still be near work.

"Well this is me," She said pointing to the small wooden building "I would ask you in for coffee but the place is a mess and I'd die if another human being saw it, I'm a neat freak you see" She admitted. Mike smiled.

"It's okay I understand I live with a neat freak so I know how neurotic you guys can be about untidiness" he told her in a teasing tone.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or flattered by that" She replied returning his smile.

"A little of both I think."

"Well I had a great time tonight Mike thank you".

"You're welcome I had a great time as well. I hope we can do it again sometime?" Mike asked.

"Absolutely, I'd like that very much" She told him.

"Great" He replied. Mike was trying to decide whether or not to kiss her. There were a lot of rules when it came to dating and one of them was a gentleman never kissed a lady on a first date, but the fact that he really wanted to kiss her wasn't helping matters. Lucy was silently hoping that he would kiss her but the two of them just stood on the doorstep looking at each other.

"I better get to bed I've got an early start in the morning" Lucy said finally, after deciding the kiss was never going to happen.

"Oh okay sure, see you tomorrow" Mike replied and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

"Good night Mike".

"Night Lucy" They looked at each other for a second longer then Lucy turned on her heels and headed up the path to her front door, opened it then went in. She smiled at Mike as she disappeared behind the closed door.

"You idiot!" Mike scolded to himself "Why didn't you kiss her!" He added then kicked the gatepost a couple of times in pure frustration then headed back to his own cabin. When he arrived he carefully slipped the key in the lock, turned it and quietly opened the door. The room was dark and silent and he stepped in closing the door behind him and relocking it, took off his jacket and hung it up then crossed to the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Came Micky's voice through the darkness. Mike jumped round in complete shock. He couldn't see the drummer but he turned to the direction his voice had come from.

"Jeez Mick don't *do* that! You trying to give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry" Micky replied. He switched on a lamp that barely illuminated him. Mike squinted and saw the drummer sitting in the chair in the corner "Where have you been? It's real late" Micky told him. Mike blinked.

"Sorry Dad!" he said, his tone dripping with sarcasm "I didn't realize I had a curfew."

"We were worried about you" Micky said.

"We?" Mike repeated. Another light flicked on to reveal Davy and Peter sitting on the sofa "Oh merciful heavens!" Mike said quietly.

"Where have you been, Michael?" Peter asked solemnly. Mike was just about to start defending himself when something clicked in his brain and he looked at them.

"Oh yeah very clever guys, using the `we were worried about you' speech to get me to tell you all about my date. Well sorry but it's not gonna work this time" Mike told them. Micky grinned.

"Aw man! I thought we had him this time," He said to Peter and Davy.

"I blame Peter. It's all his fault" Davy said.

"Me! How is it my fault?" Peter demanded. Mike shook his head.

"Good night fellas" He said and climbed the stairs and left Davy, Peter and Micky to argue amongst themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike hadn't been in bed very long when he heard Micky open the door and creep in. Mike pretended to be asleep to avoid further interrogation.

"Mike? Are you awake?" Micky asked but Mike didn't answer "Well if you are then I just want to apologize for my behaviour before you went out this evening. I was out of line and I'm sorry. If you're not awake, well then I'm talking to myself so I'll shut up now" The drummer said. Mike smiled slightly and turned over.

"I'm awake Mick. Thank you for apologizing, I appreciate it. I apologize for snapping at you, there was no need for that so I'm sorry."

"That's okay" Micky told him, he walked over to his bed and started looking for his pajamas. Mike thought about something and said.

"Hey Mick, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure babe, what's up?" Micky replied giving up his search and sitting on the end of his bed.

"Well it's a little embarrassing, but do you kiss a girl on the first date?" Mike asked. Micky thought about this then said.

"Depends on the girl and how well the date went I suppose" Micky replied.

"Oh" Mike said as he sat up.

"Why did you..." Micky began to say but suddenly the pieces fell together in his brain "...oh I see" He finished, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to talking about girl problems with Mike, well only his own but never Mike's, but decided to go ahead anyway "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to tell really. I wanted to kiss Lucy but I didn't".

"Why not?"

"I don't really know. I was going to but then my moms words started to ring in my ears and I got nervous. `A gentleman never kisses a lady on a first date' she used to tell me that all the time."

"You're hardly a gentleman Mike" Micky pointed out, as he pulled off his shoes and threw them in the corner.

"Yeah thanks Mick!" Mike replied, slightly irritated by Micky's comment.

"Look, it's never bothered you before so why now? Why this girl?" Micky asked. Mike sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Because this girl is different, she's special. With all the other girls I've gone out with it's like I've, I dunno, it's like I've just been going through the motions you know, but with Lucy I want everything to go well I want it to be perfect and I'm worried I'm gonna mess it up!"

"Don't tell me the great Michael Nesmith is scared of a girl!" Micky said in mock surprise. Mike shook his head.

"Look, if you can't take this seriously then just go to bed!" Mike said again irritated by Micky's comment.

"I'm sorry I was just teasing you I am taking it seriously I promise" Micky told him "To be perfectly honest I don't see the problem. It's just a kiss. If you wanna kiss her then kiss her, no big deal. It would be different if it was sex but it isn't. I say just go for it" Micky told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'm just over thinking everything I suppose. Like I said, I really like Lucy and I don't want to mess this thing up before it even gets started you know?"

"Yeah I know babe, but trust me I don't think you've got anything to worry about, something tells me this is going to turn out just great" Micky told him as he got up from his bed and started in search of his pajamas again.

"Thanks Mick. I hope you're right" Mike replied "Oh by the way, they're in the bathroom,"

"What are?" Micky asked.

"You're pajamas, you left them in the bathroom this morning."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Thanks Mike" Micky said and he left the room and headed for the bathroom.

The next morning all four Monkees were seated around the kitchen table having breakfast when Mike remembered something from the previous evening. He looked at each of his band mates.

"So, what did you guys get up to while I was out last night?" He asked, casting each of them a suspicious glance.

"Oh not much really" Davy said, "Just sat around and watched television. Peter wrote some music for some of the your new lyrics" He added.

"You did Pete?" Mike asked. Peter nodded.

"Yeah I've not finished all of them yet though just two of three" Peter told him.

"Groovy, we'll go through them later" Mike said. Then Mike realized he had wandered off the topic so he changed the subject back "So you weren't snooping around the dining room trying to peek on Lucy and myself then?" He asked.

"Sorry Mike we were just. hang on a minute, how did you know that?" Micky asked, returning Mike's suspicious glance.

"Oh...I...Er...I...um...never mind. I'll let you off this time."

"You were spying on us spying on you!" Peter said.

"I wasn't spying exactly, I just happened to see you from where I was sitting" Mike told them.

"And where was that?" Davy asked prodding Mike with his spoon.

"Nowhere" Mike replied quickly "Anyway I'm not the one in the wrong here, you guys are but lets just all forget about it now okay!" He added.

"Yeah okay" They agreed. They didn't say anything to each other for a moment. Peter pushed his cereal around his bowl trying to think of something to say because he hated it being quiet at breakfast time, then he thought of something.

"So, have you all started packing yet?" He asked them.

"Packing?" Mike repeated.

"Yeah we're leaving tomorrow remember" Peter told him. Mike stared at him.

"Oh man! I totally forgot" He sat back in his chair, his thoughts filling with Lucy. He would never see her again after tomorrow and that thought filled him with more fear then he had ever felt in his life! There was no way he could go without ever seeing her again it would crush him. He sat and thought about it for a few moments then had an idea. "Guys, I need to pop into town to get a few things, Davy will you come with me I could use an extra pair of hands" Mike asked him.

"Yeah of course Mike" Davy said.

"And you two" He said to Peter and Micky "Can you guys do me a favour?" He asked. Micky and Peter looked at each other then back at Mike.

"Yeah sure Mike" Micky replied for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy was in the reception going over some paperwork, she looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she saw it was Peter and Micky.

"Hi Lucy" Micky said as he came over and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"Hi Micky, hi Peter."

"Hello Lucy" Peter said, waving slightly.

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked.

"We come bearing a message from Mike" Peter told her.

"You do?"

"Uh-huh, it's a little cryptic but Mike assured us you'd know what it means" Micky explained.

"Okay shoot".

"Right, he said to meet him at the platform for your lunch break and to not bring anything except yourself" Micky recited.

"And a coat" Peter added.

"Oh yeah, and a coat" Micky repeated.

"Thank you fellas, tell him I'll be there," Lucy told them.

"So you understand what it means?" Peter asked and Lucy nodded.

"Yeah I do."

"Well then can you tell us? Because we're dying to find out," Micky pleaded.

"Sorry, I could tell ya but then I'd have to kill ya!" She said with a wink, which made Micky grin.

"I still think it has something to do with a train," Peter said to Micky.

"A train? Why a train?" Lucy asked him.

"Don't ask!" Micky said but Peter ignored him.

"A train stops at a train station and passengers wait for the train at a platform so I think you and Mike are going to have lunch on a train" Peter said proudly.

"I told you not to ask didn't I" Micky whispered and Lucy laughed.

"Sorry Peter nice try but it's an hours drive to the nearest train station, it would take the whole of my lunch break just to get there" She told Peter.

"Oh" Peter said, a little forlornly.

"So you like this Mike guy then do ya?" Micky asked Lucy.

"Yeah Dad!" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm, and then turning completely serious she added, "I really do,"

"That's great!" Peter said, getting excited and starting to jump up and down.

"It is?" Lucy asked as she watched him jump.

"Yeah it really is," He told her.

"So, exactly how much do you like him?" Micky asked, grabbing Peter by the shoulders to stop him jumping about.

"I don't really know yet. It's still in that getting to know you stage, but I'm really excited about it" Lucy answered.

"What are you going to do after tomorrow?" Micky asked. Lucy's features filled with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back to Malibu Beach tomorrow. I... I thought you knew that" Micky said, starting to panic.

"I guess I forgot" Lucy said, rested her head in her hands. Peter nudged Micky and gave him a `Way to go!' look. Micky shrugged.

"Well it's only a three hour drive" Micky said trying to sound optimistic "I'm sure you'll be able to work something out" He said, hoping he sounded a lot more confident on that then he felt.

"Yeah I suppose so. Well I really should get back to work. Thank you for delivering the message, tell Mike I'll see him later and I hope to see you two and Davy before you leave".

"Of course you will Lucy" Peter told her with a big dimpled grin "We'll see you later" he added and he and Micky left, when they got outside Peter slapped Micky on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Micky asked rubbing his arm.

"What did you go and do that for!" Peter asked.

"What?"

"Tell Lucy we were leaving tomorrow, why did you tell her!"

"I didn't mean to! I just assumed she'd know, she is the assistant manager after all, it's not my fault" Micky defended. Peter looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah okay, I suppose it wasn't really your fault. I'm sorry I slapped you".

"I should think so too!" Micky told him, as he inspected his arm for any sign of bruising.

"Let's just go and tell Mike Lucy will meet him," Peter said, dragging Micky down the street.

Back inside Lucy had slumped back against her chair. It had completely slipped her mind that the Monkees would be leaving, not just tomorrow, but at all. She had gotten so used to having them around that she was dreading them leaving, she had no idea what to do about Mike. On the other hand she was really looking forward to seeing him that afternoon, things had been left a little awkward the last time they went out and she really wanted to set things right again. She liked Mike, she knew that, she liked him a lot and she certainly wanted to get to know him better but he *was* leaving tomorrow and there was absolutely nothing she could do about that.


	10. Chapter 10

When Lucy's lunch break came she slowly trudged to the platform, not really sure what to expect. Mike's message had told her to bring nothing, except her coat, so she had no food but was starting to feel rather hungry. She was glad to have her coat because it was quite chilly and although the snow was starting to melt away, some remained in the shadows where the sun couldn't quite get to it. Soon it would be spring, Lucy's favourite time of year. She loved it when the leaves started to appear on the trees again and flowers started pushing their way from the ground, and also she loved the sound of birds singing, winter depressed her slightly. It was cold and dead leaves lay on the ground. She loved spring the most because it felt to her like the earth was being reborn. She looked up at the platform but couldn't see anything, Mike had obviously placed things far away from the edge so she couldn't get a sneak peak as she approached the tree. She started to climb up and when she reached the platform almost fell down again! Mike was sitting near the trunk of the tree. A blanket had been laid out with a large picnic set out on it and a single rose in a vase. Lucy gasped, which caught Mike's attention, he turned and saw her.

"Hi!" He said, smiling brightly.

"What's all this?" Lucy asked, unable to take her eyes off all the wonderful things in front of her.

"Lunch" Mike told her "Come and sit down" He said and patted the vacant spot on the blanket next to him. Lucy clambered onto the platform.

"This is amazing, thank you Mike," She said as she crossed to him and sat down. Mike handed her a sandwich "Thank you, did you do all this by yourself?" She asked taking a bite from the sandwich.

"Not the shopping part, I had a little help with that but the bringing the food here and climbing the tree part, that was all me. Davy helped prepare the food but I didn't bring him here because I know you want to keep this place a secret"

"I do thank you, I'll have to thank Davy later, I've been saying thank you a lot haven't I!" She said looking at Mike, who was looking at her, noticing how beautiful she looked today.

They sat and talked in between mouthfuls and as it drew closer and closer to the end of Lucy's break Mike knew he would have to say what he wanted to say now, or he's never get the chance, so he cleared his throat and nervously adjusted his hat.

"Lucy?" He said.

"Yes" She replied turning and facing him.

"I've got something to tell you. I don't know if you know already but I'm going back home tomorrow," He said. Lucy frowned and looked down at her plate.

"Yes I know, I knew when you came because I had to confirm your booking but it slipped my mind until Micky reminded my this morning"

"I know it will prove difficult but I'd really like to continue to see you" Mike said, Lucy looked back at him but Mike was looking down at the ground "I guess what I'm trying to say is. would you consider being my girlfriend?" He asked, still not daring to look at her, in case she turned him down, instead he fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket. Lucy couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he was nervous.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Mike, nothing would make me happier!" She told him. Mike looked up at her, his face breaking out into a wide grin.

"That is wonderful thank you so much".

"No, thank you".

"It will be difficult, living so far away from each other," Mike said.

"I know but we will work something out" Lucy told him "I'm sorry Mike but I really should get back to work".

"Oh yeah, of course I forgot about that, I'd love it if you joined me and the guys for dinner in the dining room tonight".

"I would like that too, I'll be there" She replied. They looked at each other for a moment then Mike leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, then they melted into a passionate embrace. When they broke apart they kept their eyes closed for a moment "I really should go" Lucy whispered, not wanted to leave at all but wanting to stay in that moment of time for the rest of her life.

"Okay" Mike said, kissing her again.

"I could see if I could get the rest of the afternoon off?" She suggested and they kissed again.

"Yes I like that, do that" Mike told her.

"Right, wait here I'll see what I can do, if I'm not back in half an hour then I can't get off but if I am back then I can" Lucy said, almost confusing herself.

"Well hurry then" Mike said and kissed her again.

"I'll try" she replied as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the platform and as she started to climb down she blew Mike a kiss. She reached the bottom and as she raced back to the resort her heart was beating a mile a minute. She hadn't been this excited about anything and to be Mike's girlfriend made her the happiest she had ever been. She was just trying to keep out of her mind that tomorrow would be the last time she'd see him for probably a long time. Mike watched as Lucy disappeared out of the clearing and hoped she would to able to get the time off. He didn't know when he'd see her again after today and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. With Lucy, his girlfriend, Lucy his girlfriend. He tried that out in his head a few times and words had never sounded so perfect to him. He smiled and leaned back and propped himself against the trunk of the tree.

He had been sitting for fifteen minutes when something on the ground caught his eye. He looked down and, although she couldn't see him he could see her, Lucy was racing towards the tree. His heart did somersaults and if Micky was around he would've teased Mike about the goofy grin he got on his face, but Mike couldn't help it, he was just so pleased to see her. She disappeared under the platform and Mike turned his head to the hole in the platform and watched for her to appear, which of course she did in a few seconds. She smiled at him and walked over and sat beside him. They didn't say anything to each other. Mike put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder and he rested his cheek against the side of her head. They spent the whole afternoon together, staying on the platform for a while then explored some of the mountains before  
finally heading back in to town, where Mike threw away the remains of the picnic.

Towards the end of the afternoon, Lucy went home to shower and change. She and Mike arranged to meet in the dining room at seven. Mike went back to his cabin to get ready and decided not to let his friends in on his secret just yet. He would wait until he and Lucy were together so they could both tell them. When he entered the cabin Micky and Peter were having a sword fight with Micky's drumsticks.

"Take that you scurvy scum!" Micky yelled. Peter stopped.

"Scurvy what?" He asked lowering his drumstick. Micky shrugged.

"I dunno, I heard in a movie once" He said and attacked, causing Peter to run around the living room and screeching to a stop in front of Mike

"Michael! You're back. Where have you been? I thought you'd only be gone for lunch" Peter said and was almost knocked over when Micky failed to stop in time and crashed in to the back of him.

"I know but something came up".

"Like what?" Peter asked, happy he managed to stay on his feet but glared at Micky anyway. Micky just smiled.

"I'll tell you later, where's Davy?" Mike asked trying to direct the conversation down a different path.

"He's on the phone in the kitchen. He met some chick in town today and he's hoping to hook up with her" Micky told him.

"He does know we're leaving tomorrow right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah" Micky said nodding his head. Mike shook his head.

"Same old Davy" He said "Listen I was thinking, as it's our last night why don't we have dinner in the dining room tonight instead of here" Mike suggested, hoping the other two Monkees would agree so not to mess up his plans.

"Yeah sounds good to me" Micky said and nudged Peter "What about you Pete?"

"Yeah I don't mind".

"Groovy" Mike said.

"So how did your lunch date with Lucy go?" Micky asked.

"Fine" Mike replied and disappeared upstairs before Micky or Peter could comment. They looked at each other and shrugged, and then Micky jumped into attacking position raising his drumstick.

"On guard!" He yelled and lunged at Peter.


	11. Chapter 11

When seven 'o' clock came, The Monkees were sitting in the dining room waiting to have dinner, three of them wondering why Mike had insisted on them sitting at a five seater table (although Micky was more concerned as to why Mike hadn't allowed them to eat anything yet!). The curiosity was getting the better of them and all Mike would do was grin at them knowingly.

"It's scaring me a little" Peter whispered to Davy.

"What is Pete?"

"Mike doing all that smiling. I don't think I've ever seen him grin so much, I don't like it" Peter admitted.

"He's probably up to something," Davy said "I reckon he knows something we don't," He added.

"Like what?" Peter asked him.

"I dunno but we'll probably find out sooner or later" He replied. Indeed they did find out sooner. Micky was whining to Mike when Mike saw Lucy come in.

"Aw, come on Mike I'm hungry! Why can't we eat now?" Micky pleaded.

"Just be patient it won't be long now" Mike said, he saw Lucy and waved at her to indicate where they were sitting. She saw them and came over. Mike stood up as she approached and when she reached him they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Hello you" Lucy said.

"Hello" Mike replied and they melted into a passionate embrace, causing the other three Monkees mouths to drop to the floor. When they finally broke apart Lucy saw the stunned Monkees staring at her and Mike, she smiled a little.

"Hello fellas" She said. Mike pulled out a chair for her and she sat down.

"Er. okay, do you guys have something to tell us?" Micky asked, forgetting his hunger for the moment, as curiosity and the wanting of answers filled his body instead.

"No not really, I can't think of anything" Mike said, "Can you Luce?" He asked. Lucy thought about it then said.

"Nope, not a thing" She replied.

"So Mike, you just go around kissing girls for the fun of it do you?" Davy asked.

"Why not? You do" Mike replied.

"That's because he's Davy. That's what Davy does but you're not Davy, you're Michael!" Peter said. Lucy was trying not to giggle.

"I think you better put them out of their misery babe" She whispered to Mike.

"Yeah I suppose I should" He whispered back then turned to his friends "Okay guys I'll tell you what's going on. I had a very specific reason for wanting to meet Lucy at lunch time today. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she very kindly accepted" Mike told them. Lucy grinned and Mike kissed her.

"Really! Wow that's great guys" Peter said, grinning his biggest dimpled grin at them.

"Yeah that is really wonderful I'm so pleased for you!" Micky said, grinning almost as widely as Peter.

"I agree, it's the best news I've heard in a long time. Welcome to the mad house Lucy" Davy told her.

"Thank you Davy, I'm so happy that you guys are happy," Lucy said.

"Of course we are, you guys are gonna make a great couple, I know you are" Peter told them.

"What are you going to do after tomorrow then?" Davy asked.

"We dunno yet it's still something we need to figure out" Mike told them.

"Well you're not that far away from each other really, it's only a three hour drive it shouldn't be a problem," Micky said confidently.

"Yeah I'm sure we'll work something out, won't we Luce" Mike said.

"Yeah I'm sure we will" She replied and smiled.

"Great. So please, can we eat now?" Micky begged. Lucy had some news to share with Mike but she didn't want to tell him in front of the others so she made a mental note to take Mike for a walk after dinner.

The five of them sat and chatted and had dinner. Peter told Lucy all about his Christmas and all the wonderful gifts he got. The whole time Mike and Lucy held hands under the table. Mike didn't want to let her go. Ever since he met Lucy something in side him had changed, she seemed to calm him some how, just by being in the same room as him. He was dreading tomorrow like it was his last day on earth, he hated the fact that he would have to go for days without seeing her but at the same time he was trying not to think about that because he was with her right now, she was sitting beside him and at that point everything in his life was perfect.

When Dinner was over Lucy took Mike for that walk and they ended up at the platform. They were lying on the platform. Lucy was lying on her stomach, resting her head on Mike's shoulder with an arm draped across his stomach. Mike had his arm wrapped around her, he was staring at the night sky, thanking his lucky stars to have Lucy in his life. They had been laying in silence for about fifteen minutes just enjoying being together when Lucy decided that now was the right time to share her news with him. She lifted the top half of her body and rested on her elbow.

"I've got something to tell you" She said, stroking some of Mike's hair away from his face.

"You have?" He asked, a small feeling of panic starting to bubble in his stomach.

"Yes I have and I'm really excited about it and I hope you will be too," She told him.

"Okay" Mike replied cautiously.

"I've been transferred to another hotel," Lucy said.

"Oh. that's. um. that's great" Mike said, pasting a false smile on his face and hoping he sounded a lot happier then he felt. In reality he was a little shocked. If Lucy was being transferred then there was no way they'd ever be able to see each other again "Another hotel resort?" He asked, a little forlornly.

"No, a hotel in a small town by the sea" She told him with a grin.

"Oh" Mike replied, this time unable to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You're such an idiot," Lucy said laughing, and slapping him lightly on the arm "It's Malibu Beach" She added. Mike looked at her, not quite sure he's heard correctly.

"Sorry, where?" He asked.

"Malibu Beach" She repeated.

"You're kidding!" Mike said, his eyes shining with delight.

"No I'm not it's the truth. When I went home this afternoon I couldn't stop thinking about you, about us. I talked to my dad, he made some phone calls, called in some favours and I got a job. I start the end of next week," Lucy explained. Mike was grinning at her, he was so happy.

"That's so great! I can't believe it! Wow that's the best news I've heard in my entire life" Mike told her then he realized something "Wait, what about your job here, your life is here, your dad is here".

"I know but I had a long talk with my dad. I told him how much I care about you and how excited I am about us and I want us to work out and I don't think will if we live so far apart" She explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right, thank you Lucy I can't believe what a big step you're taking just to be with me. Usually I'd try and talk you out of it but this time I'm not going to, I'm going to be totally selfish and well, not talk you out of it" Mike said.

"Good because it wouldn't work, I'm going and that's final" She said with a grin "I've got a good feeling about us Mike and I know I'm making the right decision" She added. Mike pulled her down and they kissed. Finally things were going right for Mike, he had a great job, the best friends any one could ask for and now a wonderful girlfriend who would risk anything so they could be together, he had never felt so happy in his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Mike and Lucy stayed on the platform until around midnight then they finally dragged themselves home. Mike walked Lucy to her home and she told him she would come and say goodbye in the morning, they kissed goodnight and Mike watched to make sure she got in okay and then headed back to his cabin. He came in the door, this time turning on all the lights to make sure the other Monkees were not waiting in the darkness to interrogate him like before, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the lounge was empty. He locked the door and went over to the kitchen, pushed open the door and almost yelped in shock when Micky appeared on the other side of it.

"Will you stop doing that!" Mike yelled.

"Sorry, I only wanted some juice" Micky replied, almost as shocked as Mike because he hadn't expected the Texan to be standing there either.

"You haven't got Pete and Davy hiding in the fridge, have you?" Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just me this time I promise" Micky told him "So have you and Lucy managed to sort out the long distance problem?" He asked, not expecting a reply because Mike was usually so reluctant to give out details of her personal life, so the drummer was surprised that Mike answered.

"She's moving to Malibu Beach," Mike told him. He couldn't help it he had to tell someone because if he told someone else, and heard it out loud, that would mean it was true. Micky's mouth dropped open.

"You're kidding!" He said, echoing the same words Mike used when he found out.

"No she's starting a new job at a hotel at the end of next week".

"Wow, this girl must really like you. the bizarre woman!" Micky said earning a playful slap from Mike.

"Well I'm off to bed we've got a busy day tomorrow and I'm pretty tired" Mike said, forgetting the reason why he had wanted to go in the kitchen in the first place.

"Yeah me too" Micky agreed. So they both went to bed and each of them slipped in a peaceful dream filled sleep.

When Micky awoke, he unwillingly pulled himself out of bed and went downstairs. He stopped at the bottom when he noticed all the Christmas decorations had been removed. He looked around and the room seemed so bare and empty to him now, even the stencils he'd done on the windows had been wiped off. He sighed with disappointment and walked into the kitchen. Davy and Mike were seated at the table and Peter was standing by the kettle, waiting for it to boil.

"Morning Mick" He said when he saw the drummer enter the room.

"What have you done to the lounge?" Micky asked "All the decorations have gone".

"We had to take them down Mick, we can't leave them up, we're going home today remember" Mike told him.

"Yeah I guess you're right" Micky said quietly, dropping into a chair.

"I was disappointed too Mick but there's still the decorations up at the pad, so it'll still be Christmas when we get home," Peter told him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot thanks Pete" He said, the usual Micky grin returning to his face "Hay Mike, have you told Pete and Davy about Lucy yet?" Micky asked as he reached over to grab a piece of toast and was surprised to find it was still warm.

"No not yet" Mike said glaring at Micky "But I'll have to now won't I!"

"What's happened? You haven't broken up already have you?" Davy asked and Mike rolled his eyes.

"No Davy we haven't broken up. Lucy is moving to Malibu Beach at the end of next week" Mike told him.

"She is? Really?" Peter asked and Mike nodded "Wow that's brilliant, when was that decided?"

"Yesterday afternoon. She got a job at one of the hotels, I'm not sure which one. I didn't think to ask".

"That's fantastic news Mike I'm really happy for you" Davy told him.

"Thanks Davy. Now come on guys let's eat breakfast then we'll get started on loading up the Monkeemobile, is everything packed?" Mike asked.

"I'm all done" Peter replied.

"Yep me too" Davy added. Micky had suddenly found his piece of toast very interesting and was staring at it.

"Mick?" Mike asked. Micky was avoiding eye contact with Mike "Micky are you done packing?"

"Almost, I've just got some more stuff to put in my suitcase" Micky said.

"How much is `more stuff'?" Mike asked.

"Um. All of it" Micky replied, smiling guiltily.

"Oh Micky!"

"It won't take long Mike I promise" Micky told him.

"Well go and do it now, we've only got this place until noon and I dunno about you but I really don't want someone to come and throw us out". So Micky disappeared upstairs to pack and get dressed, it took him a while because he was still half asleep but finally he bounded down stairs packed suitcase in hand, which he handed to Peter to take outside and load in the Monkeemobile, then Micky began disassembling his drums, Davy came to give him a hand. Mike was standing outside by the door. One eye on Davy and Micky in case they needed a hand and the other eye on the path that lead up to the cabins, for any sign of Lucy.

"That's everything in the Monkeemobile now Mike, except Micky's drums" Peter reported as he came over to the Texan.

"Okay good. Thanks, Pete. we can start packing the pieces of drum Micky and Davy had disassembled" Mike told him. He and Peter went and collected some drum pieces and took them out to the Monkeemobile, just in time to see Lucy appear at the bottom of the path.

"Hi" She called when she saw them and she waved.

"Hi Lucy" Peter called back. Mike jogged down the path to meet her half way.

"Hi" He said and kissed her.

"Hi, are you all packed?" Lucy asked.

"Almost, we're just finishing up loading Micky's drums then we'll be set" Mike told her. They walked up the path where Peter was still loading odd pieces of drum into the Monkeemobile and Davy and Micky appeared from the cabin carrying the final pieces.

"Hi Lucy" Davy called.

"Hi Davy" She replied.

"Hi Lucy, I understand you'll be joining us in Malibu Beach soon" Micky said to her as she and Mike reached the cabin.

"Yeah I will I'm really excited about it" She said.

"That's great, It'll be good to have you around" Micky told her, as he gave his drum pieces to Peter.

"Thank you Micky" Lucy replied.

"Okay that's it we're all done" Peter announced, slamming down the boot of the Monkeemobile.

"Looks like we're off then" Mike said to Lucy.

"Yeah so it does, I'll see you next week then" She said.

"Oh I almost forgot, I realized last night that I hadn't told you my address or phone number for home, so here it is" He told her handing her a piece of paper from his trouser pocket "Call me when you arrive next week" Mike said.

"Okay I will, I'll give you my number for here so you can call when you get home so I know you've arrived safely" She took out a pen and paper from her bag, wrote her number on it and handed it to Mike.

"I will" Mike said looking at the paper for a moment, then looking back at Lucy "Well I guess I should get going" He told her.

"Okay, have a safe trip" Lucy said. The only trouble was, Lucy didn't want him to leave she wanted him to stay there with her and never leave but she knew he had to.

"Come on Michael" Peter yelled. The other three Monkees had been sitting patiently, or as patient as was normal for the Monkees, in the Monkeemobile but now they were anxious to get home. Mike turned and looked at them then back at Lucy.

"I really do have to go now".

"Okay" Lucy said causing Mike to chuckle.

"You like that word don't you?" He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what else to say. I don't want you to go," She admitted.

"I don't want to go either" Mike confessed.

"Then stay".

"I wish I could but I can't" Mike said wrapping his arms around her "I've got a gig to play tomorrow and we really need the money".

"I know," She said, "Go on then go, go now because if you don't then I'll never let you leave" She told him.

"I'll see you soon" Mike told her. He kissed her "I'll call you as soon as I get home" He said.

"Yeah you make sure you do," She told him and they kissed again. Mike reluctantly pulled himself away from her but never let go of her hand until the very last moment, jumped in the front seat of the Monkeemobile and started the engine.

"Bye Lucy" Peter called and waved.

"Bye Pete take care" She said, waving back.

"See you soon Lucy" Micky and Davy yelled in unison.

"Bye guys, be good" She yelled back.

"See you next week" Mike called as the Monkeemobile set off down the road. Lucy waved until they were out of sight but stood watching the empty road for a while longer "A few days, that's all it is" She told herself "Just a few more days and you'll be back in his arms, forever" She added as she walked slowly down the path, missing Mike like crazy already.

Micky watched as the resort of Mount Little Rock disappeared from view, the he turned around and sat properly in his seat.

"Wow, that was an amazing Christmas huh guys!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, it sure was" Mike said smiling to himself. As he drove back to Malibu beach his thoughts were filled with Lucy. He couldn't believe she was willing to move miles away from home just to be with him. He had so much respect for her and could feel himself falling in love with her already. He couldn't wait for Lucy to move to Malibu Beach so they could start on spending the rest of their lives together.

The End...or I should say...The beginning...for Mike and Lucy that is.


End file.
